Neutron Star Collision
by cerexorossa
Summary: creyo que siempre estaria solo, hasta que llego ella y cambio todo con una sonrisa
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Y ahí estaba el sentado en el escritorio de aquel salón oyendo la aburrida clase del profesor, observando el reloj y preguntándose en que momento terminaría esta tortura, suspiro, estaba impaciente, puesto que no tenía ganas de nada, hacia ya varios años que su humor se había desvanecido y sus ganas seguir desaparecieron, culpaba a sus padres, pues años atrás habían dejado de preocuparse por el y por su pequeña hermana, tuvo que madurar y aprender a llevar responsabilidades que no le pertenecían, sus padres eran dueños de una gran empresa y se dedicaban todo el tiempo a trabajar y a viajar, ya no tenían tiempo para ellos dos.

Hacia mucho tiempo que el se olvido de sonreír, casi no tenia amigos y los pocos que tenía acudían a otras escuelas, a sus 17 años Taichi Yagami, un joven de tez morena, cabello alborotado y hermosos ojos color chocolate, sentía que su vida no tenia sentido alguno, perdió el interés por todo, rebelde y lleno de apatía, a pesar de eso era muy popular en la preparatoria, capitán del equipo de fut-bol y jefe de grupo.

Era su segundo año en aquella preparatoria, llena de niños mimados y presumidos, odiaba ese tipo de personas, que presumían lo que no era de ellos y se creían mucho solo por que sus padres les daban lo que querían. Odiaba ese mundo en el que no eras nadie si tus padres no tenían dinero, llena de simples apariencias, que asco.

* * *

En otra parte de la escuela, se encontraba una chica de cabello ondulado color castaño y ojos color miel, se estaba presentando con el director, ya que era el primer día de clases en aquella escuela.

-Bien señorita Tachikawa es todo ya puede retirarse.

-Gracias - dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, enseguida la puerta de la dirección se abrió para que entrara una chica de cabello morado, extravagante vestuario y cuerpo de modelo.

-Buenos días director, le traigo el documento que le solicito al Dr.- dijo la chica

-Gracias Inoue, por cierto vas hacia tu salón verdad, podrías llevar a Tachikawa contigo, ella es nueva estudiante y no sabe donde es el salón

-Por supuesto Director, a que grupo pertenece

-Es del 2° "B" Gracias Inoue- se despidió el director siguiendo con sus labores, mientras las dos chicas caminaban hacia la puerta

-Hola me llamo Yolei Inoue gusto en conocerte

-El placer es mío Inoue, me llamo Mimí Tachikawa

-Puedes llamarme Yolei

-A gracias Yolei – respondió con una sonrisa

- ¡Yolei! – se oyó pronunciar una voz masculina, acto seguido ambas voltearon para visualizar a la persona que estaba llamando a la chica. – Perdona estas ocupada solo quería hacerte una pregunta.

-si estoy ocupada, mira ella es nueva y le estoy mostrando el salón donde estará.

-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Joe Kido soy el doctor de la preparatoria – le dijo mientras extendía su mano para saludar

- Mimi Tachikawa

-Y ¿que es lo que querías decirme? – decía la peli morada mientras jugaba con su cabello y mordía sus labio inferior

-eh mejor te espero en consultorio a la hora del receso te parece– dijo el sonriendo y retirándose del lugar.

- Esta bien – respondió a la sonrisa la peli morada

Que fue eso, se pregunto Mimi, que platica tan mas extraña, era obvio que el doctor no quería que ella escuchara la conversación de ellos, no quería pensar mal, pero parecía que se estaban coqueteando, al parecer su nueva amistad estaba enamorada del doctor, ya que por mas que trataba de ocultarlo se le notaba, además no la culpaba, el doctor era guapo, de cabello azul y largo casi hasta los hombros, unos profundos y salvajes ojos de color negro, vaya era el clásico chico que enamoraría a primera vista a cualquier jovencita.

-ya llegamos tu estas en el "B" igual que yo

-Gracias Yolei eres muy amable

-De nada

Entraron al salón, ya habían pasado dos clases así que el siguiente profesor aun no llegaba, Mimi se dirigió al primer asiento desocupado, sintió la mirada de todos sus compañeros, pero todo se calmo cuando el profesor entro, - que oportuno - pensó ella. Las clases continuaron normalmente, sonó la campana, era hora del receso, todos salieron platicando e ignorando a la recién llegada, tenia pensado salir con Yolei pero fue la primera que desapareció, tal vez iría al encuentro con el doctor, o no quería pensar mal, que malos eran, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de preguntarle su nombre, suspiro, miro alrededor y visualizó a un chico de cabellos alborotados, también era nuevo?

-hola – oyó la voz de una chica, volvió a alzar la vista – ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto

-si por que - respondió sin interés

-lo que pasa es que todos salieron y tu te quedaste

-tu también estas aquí ¬¬

-eh…si bueno es que veras como soy nueva y no conozco a nadie pues pensé que podía platicar contigo, pero discúlpame no era mi intención molestare- dijo apenada

El la miro jamás había visto unos ojos color miel tan expresivos y llenos de sinceridad como los de ella, eran hermosos, se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecieron, nadie en esta escuela llena de apariencias regalaba una disculpa o un gracias sinceramente o.O

-eeeh… s.. si no no te preocupes no era mi intención contestarte de esa manera – respondió desviando la mirada

-aaaaaaaa- grito la chica casi con desesperación haciendo que Taichi casi cayera de la banca por el susto - discúlpame en donde quedaron mis modales- dijo con una sonrisa

-mi nombre es Mimí Tachikawa, mucho gusto y ¿tu eres? – le pregunto mientras Taichi recuperaba el aliento

- je...je… me... Me llamo Taichi Yagami – contesto mientras la observaba extrañado

-Es un placer Taichi – respondió con la misma sonrisa de hace un momento

Su plática fue interrumpida por un chico de cabello rojizo – así que aquí estabas Mimí te eh estado buscando por toda la escuela…. A hola Yagami– dijo el chico

-Hola

-ah Izzy discúlpame no era mi intención hacerte esperar, además ¿no crees que exageras? la escuela no están grande ni que me fuera a perder – reprocho ella con los cachetes inflados

-si pero conociéndote tal vez tu si te perderías- contesto riéndose con un tono burlesco

-mmmmmmm ¬¬ que quieres

-vamos a comer el receso se acaba : O – ahora fue el quien inflo los cachetes

-esta bien vamos- dijo Mimí volteando a mirar a Tai quien los observaba extrañado

-vienes Yagami – pregunto Izzy

-eh no gracias me quedare

-esta bien nos vemos

Ambos salieron del salón, hablando y riendo, Taichi los observo, más bien la observo y sonrió, la primera impresion que le dio fue la de una chica divertida, simpatica y muy escandalosa a demás de bonita, era la primera vez que se conocían, pero le agradaba, ella le agradaba.

Fin del primer capitulo ojala les haya agradado a penas empieza lo bueno denle chance por fas

P.D. en esta historia Izzy tiene la misma edad que Tai, también es un genio solo que tiene una personalidad, mas abierta y mas alegre, Yolei es la sexsymbol de esta historia y Joe es el sexy doctor (si sexy)


	2. Tu forma de ser

TU FORMA DE SER

-Vamos Mimi apresúrate o el autobús nos dejara – gritaba desde la puerta el pelirrojo.

-Ya voy

-Siempre salimos tarde, deberías levantarte más temprano u.u

Caminaron hacia la esquina donde pasaría el autobús rumbo a la preparatoria.

Bajaron todos del autobús, Mimi se percato de que su nueva amistad había llegado ya, la saludo, mientras platicaban esperaban la hora en que abrieran la puerta, de repente se escucho el alboroto de un grupo de chicas emocionadas al ver una lujosa limusina en la cual bajo Taichi.

- que guapo – decía el grupo

Mimí solo oyó pero no dio importancia a sus palabras y decidió saludarlo

-¡Hey! ¡BUENOS DIAS YAGAMI! – grito Mimí con todo el entusiasmo del mundo agitando sus mano para que la observara.

( -.-)?

Tai la miro y como no mirarla era inevitable con ese escándalo que estaba haciendo, era la chica de ayer ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Tachi… a que mas daba no recordaba no estaba poniendo mucha atención como siempre.

-eh hola…este…aaaaaa – titubeaba puesto que no recordaba su nombre.

-No me digas que no recuerdas mi nombre esa es una ofensa – dijo con voz de indignación -TA-CHI-KA-WA mi nombre es Tachikawa Mimí

- a si disculpa Tachikawa – dijo y procedió a saludar a los presentes – Hola Yolei

-Hola Tai – saludo Yolei

-Esta bien te perdono, solo por que es la segunda vez que platicamos – respondió Mimí con una gran sonrisa y guiñando el ojo

Tai hizo un gesto como de sonrisa y siguió su camino, la puerta del colegio se abrió y todo el mundo procedió a dirigirse a sus salones.

Era la hora de educación física, el maestro explicaba el ejercicio que realizarían a continuación era en parejas y consistía en atar de las manos a las parejas, estos corrieran hasta un punto especifico y regresarían con el objeto que se les pediría, pero no era nada fácil, ya que competirían contra otra pareja para ver quien de los dos seria el mas veloz.

Todos quedaron fríos, que clase de ejercicio era ese, a su maestro de educación física le encantaba ver el sufrimiento de sus alumnos y era claro con este ejercicio que el mismo lo había inventado, que nadie se opondría, sonaba divertido además de que su profesor era un neurótico podría decirse que era como Sherk solo que musculoso nada mas, seria capaz de reprobar a cualquiera, inicio a formar las parejas, eran un hombre y una mujer.

-Bien Yagami tu estas con Tachikawa – anuncio el profesor y siguió con el reparto.

-.-

Que le pasaba al mundo, acaso conspiraba en su contra para que ella estuviera a su lado, le agradaba claro que si, pero no era para que estuviera todo el tiempo con el, bueno no le molestaba, pero era raro, se sentía raro con su presencia, suspiro de resignación, oponerse al neurótico era como iniciar la tercera guerra mundial, así inicio el sufrimiento de todos, que competencia tan mas absurda, se oían las risas al ver a sus compañeros tratar de correr a la par y ser veloces al mismo tiempo. Era el turno de Tai y Mimí, el profesor hizo sonar su silbato y estos corrieron desesperadamente

-corre Mimí – gritaba Yolei

Estaban a punto de llegar a la meta, de pronto Tai tropezó cayendo junto con Mimí

-¡Auch! – se quejaba Mimí

Tai se levanto lo más rápido posible dejándola tirada

-Que malo eres Yagami – dijo llorando

-Discúlpame no fue mi intención

Jajajajaja - rieron los demás – Taichi ya hiciste llorar a la nueva – se oían los murmuros de algunos

-Estas bien no te paso nada – decía con tono de preocupación y levantándola

-Creo que se me rompió el tobillo me duele mucho – exageraba ella

-Haber silencio todos – callo el profesor – Yagami lleva a tu compañera con el doctor.

-Que y por que yo – reprochaba

-Por que fue tu culpa así que deja de quejarte y vete

-mmmmmm ¬¬ - Tai no dijo mas la ayudo a caminar apoyándola sobre su hombro y tomándola de su cintura, que pequeña cintura, - pensó, siguieron su camino hasta llegar al consultorio.

-Discúlpame no fue mi intención te lo juro

-A no te preocupes – dijo ella mientras caminaban

- Permiso – dijo Tai abriendo la puerta

-Hola Tai que paso – pregunto Joe al verlos entrar

-Es que Mimí se tropezó y se fracturo el tobillo

-No me tropecé por que haya querido ¿eh? ¬¬

-bien siéntala para que pueda revisar su tobillo – anuncio Joe

-ok – Tai ayudo a Mimí a sentarse, mientras se alejaba para que Joe la revisara

-Veamos – Joe tomo el pie de Mimí y ella dio un grito que se oyó en toda la escuela – Mimí por favor no grites

-Es que me duele ¿no se quebró? TOT

-.-ˆ

-Tranquila, solo te doblaste el pie y se te hincho eso es todo, nada que no se pueda curar – volvió a tomar su pie, masajeo un poco y lo vendo – descuida en un par de días volverás a caminar normal

-Gracias doctor.

-De nada puedes llamarme Joe

-¿De verdad? Pues muchas gracias Joe

-Entonces ya podemos irnos – interrumpió Tai

-Que impaciente eres Tai claro que ya se pueden ir solo ten mucho cuidado con ella de acuerdo

-Si ¬¬

Volvieron a caminar juntos, estaba en dirección al salón, entraron y el la dejo en su banca, vaya que Yagami era muy seco, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado al compañerismo o a una amistad verdadera.

-Yagami gracias

-No tienes que agradecerme, fue mi culpa que tropezaras

-Esta bien no te preocupes, pero hazme un favor quieres

-¿Cuál?

-Llámame Mimí

No dijo nada más y procedió a regalarle un gesto como de sonrisa otra vez

Mimí lo observo - que bonitos ojos tiene – pensó - su Mirada era triste ¿por qué?, era el segundo día en esta escuela, pero no lo había visto reír, se portaba muy serio con todos, No le gustaba verlo de esa manera, tal vez no su mejor amigo, pero le empezaba a caer bien y no le agradaba para nada ver a algún conocido triste, de pronto se le vino a la mente una idea, tal vez suene extraño ya que apenas se conocían pero ella lo ayudaría, así es, lo había decido ella haría todo lo posible, todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para cambiar a Taichi le demostraría a todo el mundo la verdadera persona que se escondía detrás de esa hermosa mirada.


	3. Welcome to my life

_hola chicos este es el tercer capitulo ojala que les guste, es algo largo el cap_

_ gracias x sus reviews _

WELCOME TO MY LIFE

Por que se sentía así,- pensó - solo eran unos meses de conocidos, pero algo le pasaba cuando estaba con Mimí, se sentía extraño siempre regalándole esa sonrisa, le gustaba estar a su lado, había algo en ella que hacia que todo lo malo se fuera, ¿Por qué? Por que estaba pensado en ella, es mas desde cuando ella formaba parte de sus pensamientos ¿Qué me pasa?

-hey ¡yagami! Te veo muy alegre desde hace varios días, dime que es lo que te hizo cambiar tan repentinamente ;D - preguntaba un chico curioso, mientras practicaban en la cancha de fut-bol

-Si es cierto- gritaron los demás queriendo saber el cambio tan repentino.

- de que están hablando, dejen de hacer preguntas tontas y sigan practicando- contesto Taichi para que dejaran la plática en paz.

-¿anda ya dinos es por una chica?

- uuuuuuuuy- gritaron todos en tono de burla – Yagami esta enamorado

Taichi no dijo nada solamente les dio la espalda tomo su mochila y salió de la cancha.

-Hey! A donde vas todavía no termina la practica- se oyó la voz de alguno de ellos

-son unos idiotas – dijo mientras caminaba lejos de ellos- pero que inmaduros son, yo siempre eh sido a si no tengo por que cambiar por nada ni por nadie – pensó, mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta como y por donde iba hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-discúlpame no fue mi intención- decía apenado - ¿Mimí? vaya tu si sabes como sorprenderme – dijo exaltado de verla

-auch Taichi, eso dolió – :S respondió mientras el ayudaba a levantarse

-¿Qué haces en la escuela? ya es tarde

-A bueno es que estoy esperando a Izzy

-¿Izzy?

-si es que me dijo que lo esperara, por que no quería irse solo.

-aaaaaaa…mmmm…. Eeeeeeeh si quieres te acompaño

-claro – contesto con una enorme sonrisa

-pero vamos fuera de la escuela no quiero estar acá

-esta bien le mandare un mensaje a Izzy para avisarle que lo esperare a fuera.

Caminaban rumbo al pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca del colegio, se sentaron en la primera banca que encontraron desocupada mientras ella escribía el mensaje, permanecieron callados por un momento, hasta que el decidió romper con el silencio.

-Eeeee y tu realizas algún deporte (-_- ) – pero que pregunta había sido esa.

Mimí lo miro divertida y rio, se estaba esforzando para no aburrirla y esperar con ella

-No practico algún deporte en particular, pero a ti se te nota que el fut-bol es tu pasión

-Mmmmmm naaa no es para tanto, si me encanta, pero también tengo otros gustos – dijo mientras se estiraba y se acomodaba en la banca.

-así ¿como cuales?

-pues toco la guitarra y a veces canto en la banda de mi amigo

- en serio (o.O) no te creo

-pues deberías, es mas este sábado tocare con la banda en un club no quieres venir a verme

-¿un club? Que clase de música tocas

-la mejor que existe en este mundo

- ¿Cuál?

- el rock….|m|, Jajajajajajaja – rio - ejem… oye Mimi te puedo preguntar algo

-claro con una condición

-¿condición?

-si, que me dejes hacerte una pregunta también

-de acuerdo

-entonces que me quieres preguntar

-A esto…bueno…- ¿estaba nervioso? De cuando aquí se ponía nervioso, solo iba a realizar una pregunta pero ¿Por qué era tan difícil? – aaa Izzy

-¿Qué tiene Izzy?

-Bueno los eh visto juntos y aa tu y el son eh….

-No somos novios si eso es lo que querías preguntarme

-¿?

-¿Por que piensas eso?

- Bueno… Es que casi todo el tiempo estas con el aaaa y pues yo solo pensaba que eran novios

-No no lo somos, de echo el y yo estamos casados

-¡QUE! ¿Casados? - Pero si eran muy jóvenes pensó o.O

-jajajajajajaja – volteo divertida Mimi – No es cierto era una broma, no somos ni novios, ni estamos casados, la verdad es que Izzy es mi hermano

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Estas hablando en serio?

- Si esta vez si hablo en serio

-Vaya no me lo esperaba - De repente un sentimiento de alivio entro en su pecho, ¿Por qué se alivio? ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

- Pero en fin no has contestado si quieres ir al bar que no quieres ir a escucharme- dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo

-¿de verdad? Me encantaría – respondió alegre y sonrojada

Hacia dos meses que se habían conocido pero hasta hoy pudo apreciar esa hermosa sonrisa que tenia.

-Taichi- dijo con tono más serio – creo que es mi turno para la pregunta

-claro por que no

-dime, por que actúas de esa manera, como si odiaras a todo el mundo, por que lo haces, si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar, créeme que lo haría, apenas si te conozco pero te he llegado a estimar y no me gusta verte así de esa manera, te lo digo sinceramente, me gusta verte alegre tu…..te ves bien cuando ríes

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

Tai la miro sonrojado, bajo la mirada - sabes, nadie antes me había preguntado algo así, todos piensan que estoy bien o que soy así solo por que quiero ser el centro de atención, pero no lo es, siempre aparentando alguien que no soy, tratando de decirles lo que siento, pero nadie me regala esa confianza, yo tengo que cuidar de mi hermana, bueno antes no fue así, antes de que mis padres ascendieran en el trabajo, y lograra hacerse de una gran empresa, ellos nos dedicaban todo el tiempo del mundo, no importando la hora que llegaran de trabajar, siempre estaban ahí, de repente se empezaron a dedicar mas a la oficina, se enfocaron mas en eso y entonces poco a poco nos fueron dejando solos, he crecido solo desde los once años, y no tuve otra opción mas que madurar y hacerme cargo de mi hermana. Eh tenido muchos conflictos con mi padre por lo mismo, siento que ya no existo para ellos, aunque digan lo contrario.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

Hace tanto tiempo que nadie me escucha, me siento olvidado, me siento…me siento tan incomprendido Mimi – alzo la vista para mirarla – Yo – hizo una pausa, era tan duro decirlo – Yo me siento solo

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Mimí no dijo nada se quedo en silencio, era obvio que tenia una vida complicada, que estaba sufriendo en y asustado, estaba siendo abandonado y estaba actuando de la manera incorrecta sin decir nada lo abrazo.

_Déjalo Ir_

_Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda_

_Que se lo lleve el viento_

_Nada tienes que explicar_

_Si sabes que te quiero_

_Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda_

_Que se lo lleve el viento_

_Yo te salvaré y te ampararé_

_Ven a mi tus barreras destruiré_

_Yo te calmaré, te protegeré_

_Ven a mi la tormenta callaré_

_Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda_

_Que se lo lleve el viento_

_Ya no digas nada más,_

_Rompería el encanto_

_Cierra los ojos y ábrelos_

_El sol esta saliendo_

_Yo te salvaré y te ampararé_

_Ven a mi tus barreras destruiré_

_Yo te calmaré, te protegeré_

_Ven a mi la tormenta callaré_

_Tu día pronto llegará_

_Tu, tu corazón comprenderá_

_Tu, tu aliento nadie frenará_

_Tu, tu sueño luego emprenderás_

_Yo te salvaré y te ampararé_

_Ven a mi tus barreras destruiré_

_Yo te calmaré, te protegeré_

_Ven a mi la tormenta callare_

-No te preocupes - agrego ella con un tono suave – todo saldrá bien.

Tai la abrazo más fuerte, no quería que se alejara, no quería que ese momento terminara

que tal eh? Tai ya esta descubriendo sus sentimientos no se pierdan el proximo capitulo les va a encantar :)


End file.
